trabajo de ¿media noche?
by hirano23
Summary: Dib a estado espiando a Zim durante los fines de semana para saber que es lo que trama, pero sin darse cuenta se esta adentrando en un mundo extraño. ya saben mal summary si gustan pasen y lean n.n


**¡Hola! Otra vez yo aquí y nuevamente escribiendo un ZADR es un pequeño regalo a quienes me extrañaron, lamento haberme ausentado u.u sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

Trabajo de… ¿media noche?

Ya son las 10 pm. La noche a caído y la luna y las estrellas ilumina el cielo, la luz no es muy fuerte por lo que es perfecta para los amantes nocturnos o bien para espiar a tu enemigo.

-Muy bien Zim, últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño, debo saber que te traes en manos.- si así es, este es nuestro querido pelinegro amante de lo paranormal favorito, que se encuentra oculto detrás de unos arbustos frente a la base-casa de Zim.

- Han pasado varias semanas en la que te veo salir los fines de semana justo a las 10:30 pm y por razones que quizá tu sepas no he podido seguirte.- el pelinegro escribía en su laptop hablando de los "accidentes" que le habían estropeado la persecución del alíen.

-La primera noche en cuanto salí tras de ti, una jauría de perros me persiguieron sin razón alguna, tuve que hacerme un examen de ADN para verificar que no tuviera mortadela una vez más.- el joven de ahora 18 años recordaba con ira el largo recorrido que había hecho aquella noche, lo que no supo es que en su gabardina llevaba pegado un trozo del almuerzo de la cafetería de la preparatoria y por esa razón los perros lo habían seguido.

-La segunda noche: logre seguirte hasta la calle principal, pero de la nada caí en el alcantarillado de la ciudad y estoy seguro de que tuviste algo que ver con eso, aun no me quito el asqueroso sabor de la boca ¡puaj!- Dib se quejo del mal sabor que según el aun yacía en su boca, pero una vez mas Zim no tuvo nada que ver con el problema de Dib, el humano por ir embobado persiguiendo a Zim no se dio cuenta de que había una alcantarilla abierta y eso que había señalamientos y toda la cosa, incluso un hombre le había advertido, pero él ni se inmuto en voltear. Y así fue como termino en el drenaje de la ciudad.

-La noche siguiente apenas y saliste cuando comenzó a llover, crei que eso te detendría, pero continuaste caminado como si nada. Tal vez te bañaste en pegamento o quizá ya conseguiste la cura, ese día te seguí otra vez, cuando estaba por atraparte un camión me salpico de lodo, resbale en la acera, me golpee en la cabeza; que no es enorme por cierto, y termine inconsciente. Estoy seguro de que controlaste cada movimiento del chofer del camión incluso se que todo fue planeado.- el chico se toco su cabeza recordando el tremendo golpe que se había dado, pero una vez mas Zim no tuvo nada que ver, simplemente la suerte no estaba de lado de Dib.

-Pero esta noche será diferente, estoy preparado para todo. ¡Jajaja!-el pelinegro se reía como desquiciado, un par de niños que pasaban por ahí le miraban con miedo, Dib les miro de reojo y los saludo con la mano; a lo que los niños salieron corriendo gritando ¡MAMI!

La alarma de su reloj anuncio la hora, exactamente 10:30 justamente en ese momento Zim salía de su casa-base con una mochila al hombro (aparte de su pak) miraba sigilosamente hacia todos lados, Dib se oculto bajo los arbustos impidiendo que Zim le observara, el alíen al ver despejado tomo su rumbo; inmediatamente Dib corrió tras él, saco una cerbatana y la disparo hacia Zim, la cerbatana contenía un chip de rastreo que se clavo en la camisa del Irken.

-¡Oh si! ahora si nada impedirá que sepa que es lo que haces durante las noches Zim.- detuvo la persecución, ya no había razón para correr, pues estaba seguro de que daría con el Irken tarde que temprano.

La caminata y el chip de rastreo lo llevaron a una calle un poco ajetreada para ser las 11 pm. Se veía a muchas chicas prácticamente corriendo para llegar a su destino, la curiosidad del pelinegro pudo más que su misión y detuvo a una de las chicas.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede, porque tanta prisa?- cuestiono el ojimiel a una de las chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-Lo que sucede es que ya casi es media noche y mejor función comienza a esa hora y cómo puedes ver ya vamos tarde.- explico con rapidez la chica, se notaba la desesperación en su voz. Al terminar de explicar la chica simplemente se echo a correr. Sin darle más importancia Dib volvió la mirada al rastreador, todo indicaba que iba por buen camino, continuo hasta que llego a un local con luces fluorescentes.

-¡Por Saturno! ¿Qué significa esto?- incrédulo Dib observaba el letreo del local.

-Significa Table Dance.- Explico una chica de cabello corto que estaba enfrente de él.

-Sé lo que significa y quiero entrar.- Dib dio un paso hacia en frente, pero fue detenido por el cuello de su gabardina, la chica le había detenido.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedes entrar, veras este es un local exclusivo para chicas.- la chica sonrió de lado mirando de reojo a Dib.

-Ah sí, pues ahí adentro ahí un chico, lo sé porque lo vi entrar.- intento persuadir a la chica de la entrada.

-Si dentro hay un chico es porque trabaja aquí, de otro modo ningún hombre puede entrar; dime chico que edad tienes.- cuestiono la joven al ojimiel intentando cambiarle el tema.

-Tengo 18 y si tengo que trabajar para entrar entonces lo hare.- espeto sin más Dib sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Jajaja me parece perfecto, sabes necesitaba a un chico, ven vamos a mi oficina.- la chica tomo a Dib del brazo y lo arrastro literalmente dentro del local.

-El show principal comienza exactamente a la media noche y uno de mis chicos me acaba de renunciar, veo que tienes buen cuerpo y además no eres nada feo, solo necesito quitarte esos feos lentes; toma usa esto.- la joven le entrego unos lentes de contacto.- de ahí en más el maquillaje, la ropa y el peinado lo solucionaran.- la chica sonrió con malicia, Dib no estaba prestando atención a prácticamente nada, solo tomo los lentes de contacto y se guardo sus anteojos en la gabardina.

-Solo firma aquí y comenzaras hoy mismo.- la joven le entrego un papel, Dib simplemente lo firmo.

-Y dígame ¿Dónde encuentro al chico?- dijo sin mas Dib, su prioridad era encontrar a Zim.

-En el escenario, Miz es el que más chicas atrae, quizá se lleven bien; ya puedes salir. ¡Ah! Una cosa más, yo soy la dueña del local puedes llamarme DarkYuri.- Dib apenas iba a contestar cuando fue sacado por un par de chicas de la oficina.

El rastreador de Dib seguía indicando que estaba en el sitio correcto y que Zim estaba ahí, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, su mente comenzó a trabajar correctamente y cuando se percato de lo que había hecho ya le estaban aplicando el maquillaje, nada llamativo solo algo para que no le brillara tanto el rostro, las chicas le estaban peinando y buscando el atuendo indicado.

-¡Por Saturno! ¿Qué hice? Me olvide por completo de mi por seguir a Zim.- hablo al viento como siempre lo hacía.

-Lo siento, tienes un contrato que cumplir.- de la nada apareció DarkYuri mostrando el papel que recién había firmado Dib.

-¡Y que se supone que voy a hacer?- cuestiono el pelinegro.

-Solo baila, da un buen show. Si lo deseas observa a Miz antes de que entres tú, él es el mejor de este local, creo que ya te lo había mencionado.- Sin decir más la chica salió dejando a Dib con sus asistentes de imagen.

A las chicas les tomo menos de lo que creyeron en alistar a Dib: un traje de dos piezas constado de un pequeño short ajustado y una camisa sin mangas y sin cuello un par de guates sin dedos y unas botas hasta las rodillas todo en color negro eran el traje que le había entregado las chicas de imagen, su cabello había sido peinado de forma moderna, un par de flecos lacios al frente y la parte de atrás levantado.

-¡Qué guapo te vez!- exclamo una de las chicas al ver su obra terminada. A lo que Dib simplemente se sonrojo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! MIZ ESTA POR COMENZAR.- grito una de las chicas que se encontraban junto a Dib, las demás corrieron dejando a Dib solo. La curiosidad por saber quién era el tal Miz invadieron los sentidos del ojimiel. Se disponía a salir cuando nuevamente DarkYuri le impidió el paso.

-Lo olvide, necesitas un nombre artístico… ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre?

-Dib.- contesto secamente el chico.

-OK, no me gusta tu nombre, serás Black.- dijo y se retiro.

Ya sin que nadie le impidiera el paso, Dib se postro tras el escenario a esperar el tan esperado momento de ver actuar a Miz, las chicas se veían desesperadas por que saliera el chico y eso se le comenzó a contagiar a Dib. Las campanadas de la media noche replicaron y un fuerte grito se escucho en el local, una cortina de humo se hizo presente y de entre ella una figura se alzaba gloriosa, las luces tintineaban iluminado tenuemente el local. La música comenzó a sonar (inserte aquí la música que más le guste xD) el chico se coloco delante del escenario seguro de sí mismo. La multitud gritaba eufórica por el tan esperado Miz. El chico comenzó a mover su cuerpo provocando más gritos de las presentes. Un atónito Dib observaba al chico frente a él bailar al son de la música. Un short negro abierto de los lados que permitía ver los laterales de las piernas del chico, una camisa desgarrada del mismo color, unos guates blancos a media palma de la mano y unas botas negras arriba de las rodillas eran el traje que vestía el chico en el escenario. Dib no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el alíen que había estado buscando estaba frente a sus ojos y frente a una multitud entera de chicas locas por su sexy cuerpo y candente baile, lo que más le sorprendió es que no traía puesta su peluca. Las antenas del Irken se movían al compas de su cuerpo y a las chicas parecía no extrañarles. La incertidumbre se apoderó del de orbes doradas y sin pensárselo dos veces subió al escenario.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Zim?- el pelinegro salto sobre Zim, cayendo encima de él.

-¿El Dib-humano? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Zim trabaja aquí para ganar dineros y comprar nutrientes, si es todo lárgate arruinas mi show.- contesto el Irken como si no le importara que Dib lo hubiese descubierto.

-No mientas Zim, di la verdad o si no…

¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!¡SIIIIIIIIIIII, BESALO BESALO BESALO!

Dib no había terminado de hablar pues el grito de todas las chicas impidió el dialogo.

-Al publico lo que pida.- dijo el Irken y sin decir agua va agua viene beso a Dib en los labios. La multitud enloqueció ante el acto presenciado (me hubiera gustado estar presente u.u) Dib tan solo se separo de golpe del Irken. Estaba a punto de abandonar el escenario cuando miro a DarkYuri debajo de este mostrándole un papel que decía "continua tienes un contrato firmado", la música continuo y ambos chicos continuaron bailando, dando el mejor show en toda la historia del local, las chicas se volvían locas cada vez que ambos chicos bailaban insinuantes uno frente al otro, rosando sus cuerpos incitando a la lujuria, pero lo que las llevo al derrame nasal fue un tremendo beso de lengua, donde danzaron mientras se relamían entre los dos.

La noche termino para ambos chicos el local ya había cerrado todas las chicas ya habían abandonado el local y ambos chicos también debían de regresar a sus hogares. En la salida Dib se encontró con Zim.

-¿De verdad estas trabajando aquí?- Pregunto Dib a Zim, para intentar entablar una conversación.

-¿Qué no lo viste humano? Zim trabaja aquí, te lo dije necesito los dineros para nutrientes, mis altos dejaron de enviarme nutrientes y por eso necesito trabajar.- contesto sin importancia Zim.

-ah ya veo, por eso salías cada fin de semana a la misma hora.- dijo para sí mismo el humano.

-¡me ha espiado!- exclamo Zim.

-No, como crees.- respondió restándole importancia al asunto (haciéndose el loco más que nada).

-Zim creerá en tu palabra humano.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche.- y sin darse cuenta Dib estaba besando los labios de Zim y correspondió al gesto sin inmutarse. Ambos chicos tomaron caminos diferentes. Dib estaba llegando a su casa cuando su cerebro maquino lo que había acabado de pasar, un sonrojo invadió todo su cuerpo. Entro corriendo a su casa azotando la puerta tras de él.

-¡Dib te voy a matar!-fue lo último que se escucho.

**Jajaja no se qué tal les parezca, pero a mí me dio mucha risa escribirlo (también babee ¬¬U) DarkYuri perdona si te use en este fic, pero tú me diste la idea y tenias que aparecer en el, me disculpo si te ofendo. Sin más que decir nos leemos después.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
